Celeb Life to Father Life
by FinnchelGlee
Summary: A one night stand can change everything, especially for 18 year old, Kenzie-Mae. She just found out that she's pregnant, and she doesn't know what she's going to do, but with supportive friends by her side, I'm sure she'll figure it out.
1. Wake Up Call

Hey readers, sorry it has been a year since I wrote a chapter to any of my stories, I lost inspiration to write, and never wanted to do it, but I'm back and have a new idea for a story, that I think everyone will enjoy it, it's an original idea and I haven't seen a story I like the I'm about to write. But enough of me going on and on, I'll get the story started.

* * *

**_"I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be."_** _**Douglas Adams**_

* * *

_Chapter 1:_ **Wake up call**

* * *

**Kenzie-Mae POV**

My name is Kenzie-Mae Nicole, I'm 18 years old and live at the PalmWoods hoping to become an actress, and I haven't been myself lately, I've been getting sick, I gained a few pounds, and I'm late on my period. I've never been late before. I made a doctors appointment, to see what's going on and I hope everything will be okay. I called one of my best friends and asked him if we could meet up at Starbucks, he always calms my nerves when I'm stressed. You're probably wondering what his name is, It's James Diamond.

**End of Kenzie-Mae POV**

* * *

**James Diamond POV**

I'm James Diamond and you probably know me from my amazing good looks and from a very popular boy band "Big Time Rush" I've been friends with Kenzie-Mae since I was in Kindergarten, she recently moved to L.A, and it's like old times, we've been inseparable. It's my day off and Kenzie-Mae asked me to meet her at Starbucks she sounded serious, she didn't give me much detail, but whatever it is, I hope she's okay.

When we were kids, Kenzie-Mae was a worrier, stressed over everything, and I made it as my mission as a friend, to calm her down and help her. I always hated to see her anxious. I'm always the one she goes to, she doesn't have many other friends, she had a fallout relationship with her mom, her dad passed away and she's an only child. I'm the only family she has, and family always helps out.

As I parked in the parking lot, I see her through the window, sitting down. I get out of my car and enter Starbucks, and I sit down, sitting across from her.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, because Kenzie-Mae is the kind of girl who likes to get down to the point.

"I don't know." Kenzie-Mae said. "I haven't been myself, I feel different, and I don't know what it is."

I was confused, she seems like herself to me, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I gained a few pounds, I've been throwing up and I'm late." She responds.

"What are you late on?"

"You know, the time when girls are bitches and moody."

"Have you made a doctors appointment?"

"Yes, it's today, at 3. I'm scared, what if something is really wrong." She said, getting tears in her eyes.

I get off my chair and give her a hug, "shh, I'm sure everything will be okay, we just need to stay positive and if it's anything we'll get through it together."

"Man I'm so lucky to have you." She said.

"Yeah, well who isn't." I chuckled, which made her laugh and hit me lightly.

"Ouch, maybe I should make a doctor appointment for my arm." I said, joking around.

"Wow, you're such a drama king." She replies.

"You know it." I said. "Want me to come to your appointment with you?"

"Please, you're the only person I want there with me."

"I'll be there, I promise." I smiled.

Kenzie-Mae hugged me tightly, wrapping her arms around me, I brushed my hand through her long brunette hair.

**End of James Diamond POV**

* * *

**Kenzie-Mae POV**

I'm so lucky and blessed to have James in my life, he's like my big brother, We're always there for each other, and supportive. I don't know who'd I be or what I'd do if James and I never met, but I'm not going to focus on that because we did meet and you can't dwell on the past, you can only live in the present and focus on your future. After James and I had our special talk, I had to drive to my doctor appointment. To be honest, I'm pretty scared, but knowing James will be there by my sides makes me feel calm and safe.

Once we arrived at the hospital, James sat in the waiting room while I checked in, signing some forms. I got to the form where it asked "who's my emergency contact, which of course I put James, since I don't have that many over choices, besides all of James's friends, but I know James more and the best out of all of them. I finished filling out the forms, and James kindly gave them back the forms. Each minute that goes by, makes me more anxious, and you can tell because my hands are shaking, and I'm breathing heavily.

"Relax." James whispered, in my ear.

"How can I relax and when could be seriously wrong with me." I replied.

"Don't focus on the what if, just focus on your breathing." He said.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out for a few minutes, I was beginning to relax.

James always knew what to say to make me feel better, and relax, I guess that's because we knew each other for thirteen years, and you kind of get to know them over the years.

At 3 a nurse came, "Kenzie-Mae Nicole." She called. James and I stood, and follow her to a white room, you know the room you wait in before the doctor sees you.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Kelly. What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"I have been feeling different, I gained a few pounds, I've been throwing a couple times every morning and I'm late." I answered.

"How long has those symptoms been occurring?" Nurse Kelly asked.

"A few days, a week at the most." I said.

She typed everything into my files on the computer,"Okay, I'm going to get your doctor he should be here shortly." She said, as she left the room, closing the door.

"Man, I hate waiting, when she said shortly, it's like 10 minutes." Kenzie-Mae complains.

"That's because you hate doctors, and you just want to know what's going on, I'm sure he'll be here any minute." James said.

* * *

_10 Minutes Later_

Like I said the doctor wouldn't show up 10 minutes later, James needs to realize that women are always right, but even when they're wrong they're still right.

Dr. Michael came in, "Hi Kenzie-Mae, I heard you weren't feeling well."

"Yeah, I've had symptoms for about a week now." I replied.

"I think I know what's wrong, will you two please follow me, so I can give you an ultrasound." Dr. Michael said.

James and I got up and followed Dr. Michael to the ultrasound room, I was surprised that he figured it out so fast, he must be a really good doctor.

I laid down on the table, like Dr. Michael instructed, " please lift your shirt, the goop may be a bit cold." he informed me, as I lifted my shirt and put the goop on my stomach .

With the ultrasound machine he spread the goop around my stomach, a picture appeared on the monitor and a I didn't notice anything, except for a little dot.

"You see that little dot?" He asked.

James and I nodded my head, as he held my hand.

"That's your baby, Kenzie-Mae you're pregnant." He announced.

James and I looked at each other shocked, I never expected to be pregnant, that was my last guess. Then it hit me, about 6 weeks ago, I remembered having a one night stand.

* * *

**Flashback 6 weeks ago**

_I was at a party that James through, James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Jo, Camille, Lucy, and the Jennifer's are the only people I knew there. This really cute guy came up to me, _

_"Hi, my name is Jett Stetson, you are?" He introduced._

_"My name is Kenzie-Mae Nicole, nice to meet you Jett." I smiled._

_"You're too cute to be sitting all my yourself, come with me." He flirted._

_I giggled and followed him, I was never flirted with before I was going to take advantage of it, while I could._

_We giggled, and got to know each other._

_"Why are you at The Palmwoods?"He asked._

_"I came here to become an actress." I replied._

_"Well, you already won an Oscar in my book." He smiles._

_Jett, and I connected right off the back, I felt some definite sparks with him, after we had tons of laughs, and flirting compliments, we kissed. It wasn't just a kiss, it was the best kiss, I really liked it, I knew I just met him, but I never wanted the moment, to end, it felt like I was in a movie, like "the Vow" or "Titanic" _

_We slowly broke off the kiss, and said, "wow." Then we started to kiss some more, it got really intense, it was passionate and so sweet. His lips were tender and soft, and perfect. The kiss eventually led to a make out session. We were currently in one of the cabanas making out, when he asked, "Should we take this upstairs?" I of course said "yes."_

_He then carried me to his apartment, which I'll never forget the number 4A. He laid in his bed and we started making out some more, it becomes intense, as we were kissing he was taking off my shirt and bra. I broke the kiss.  
_

_"What are you doing?" I asked._

_"Taking off your clothes." He said.  
_

_"Okay." I smiled, and I started doing the same and eventually we were doing "it" This was my first time and I know it's supposed to be special, but at that very moment it was, I was with an amazing guy, on a perfect night, it couldn't be better. I had an amazing night._

_The night was cut short, and I haven't talked to him since that night, nor have I seen him around, mainly because of audition, photo shoots and interviews. _

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

I wonder if Jett will want to be involved with our child life, he seems like a swell guy that he would, but if his career taking off, and being so young who knows if he would, all I know is that I don't think I can do this alone.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter of the story, I have a lot more drama, and cliffhangers, I'll try to update the story as often as I can, I hope you really enjoy the story, as much as I'm writing. I'll try to have the next chapter posted my Thursday or Friday.

#HatersGonnaHaterRushersGonnaElevate

#RushersLOVEBTR24\seven

#LiveItBigTime


	2. Who's the Father

**_Hey readers, I hope you liked my first chapter, it was pretty intense, just wait until you read this chapter. I have a lot in store for you, but enough of me, let's get on and start chapter 2. Enjoy._**

**_Thanks to Blue Leah for following my story. And thanks to DerailersFan for favoriting and following the story. I appreciate it_**

* * *

_"The best things in life are worth waiting for, fighting for, believing in, and just never letting go of."- Unknown_

* * *

(Recap)

Kenzie-Mae hasn't been feeling well, and she calls her best friend James to meet her, so she can talk to him about what's been going on, since he's the one that calms her down. Kenzie-Mae went to her doctor appointment and James tagged along. She finds out that she's pregnant, and it finally clicked in that she did make love 6 weeks ago with Jett Stetson.

(End of Recap)

* * *

Chapter 2: **Who's the Father**

* * *

**Kenzie-Mae POV**

I can't believe that I'm pregnant. When the doctor said, "That's your baby, Kenzie-Mae you're pregnant." I totally remember the night where it all began. I don't know how Jett is going to react, but I hope he'll be there for the baby. Our baby. I want my child to have both parents and not have a childhood and life that I have. I don't know my child to go through the struggles I went through. My child deserves better than that, and I will make sure that he or she will get the life that he or she deserves.

**End of Kenzie-Mae POV**

* * *

**James POV**

I can't believe that Kenzie-Mae, my best friend is pregnant. I wonder who the father is, but knowing her this guy must be special, because she's very picky when it comes to guys. She doesn't want just anyone, she wants them to have an amazing personality, family oriented, supports her, and encourage her. She must have found her dream guy.

We left the hospital, and we went back to her apartment. I followed her there, because I am not a fan of leading, and I don't know how to get back to her apartment from the hospital.

Once we entered her apartment, we both sat on the couch. "I can't believe I'm pregnant." Kenzie- Mae says.

I smile, because she's just as shocked as I am, but a good shock. And I know that's she's very excited about becoming a mom, I can see it in her eyes. " I know, but it's also very exciting, I'm going to be an uncle, and you're going to be the most amazing mom."

"Thanks James, Uncle Jay has a nice ring to it. I have a lot of planning though, and I still need to tell the father."

"Who is the father by the way?" I ask.

"I think I should tell the father first, before I tell anyone else." She said, tensing up. Kenzie-Mae never tenses up, unless she's really worried, or nervous.

"Calm down, I'm sure the father, will be excited about this. Who isn't excited and thrilled about a baby, especially when it's their own. It's going to be fine, don't jump to conclusion, stress isn't good, especially for the baby." I replied.

"You're right, you always know what to say, which is good, because for the next 8 and a half months, I'm going to need those amazing pep talk of yours." She replies, calming down a little.

I laugh, knowing the next nine months, I'll be by her sides, whenever she needs me. I mean I'm always by her side anyways, but this pregnancy won't change the way I feel, and the promise I made her.

**End of James POV**

* * *

**Kenzie- Mae POV**

James always makes everything better, I know he'll be an amazing father one day. He'll make a girl very happy someday. Knowing James isn't upset, and that he's going to stay put and be there for me, is amazing. I do have the most amazing best friend. I still don't know how the father is going to react, but I not as nervous, knowing James will be by my side, whenever I need him.

I have to tell Jett about this, because the sooner he knows the better, I need to get over with, because I really want to let it out, but can't until he knows. He should know first, before I tell anyone else. It obviously makes the most sense. I just hope he understands, and doesn't freak out, or worse doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby.

I go to Jett's apartment and knock on his door.

"What's up." he answers.

"I need to talk to you." I respond.

**End of Kenzie- Mae POV**

* * *

**James POV**

I left Kenzie's apartment, knowing she was going to the father, which I hope she tells me soon, because that will be one more thing off her chest. I go to the pool to relax, and knowing that's where everyone else is hanging- Jo, Kendall, Carlos, Alexa, Lucy, Camille, and Logan.

"So where have you been all day?" Lucy, my girlfriend asked.

"I've been out with Kenzie, she really needed me today." I respond.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Everyone asked. When Kenzie needs me, they know it's extremely important, and major.

"Yeah she's fine, but she'll tell you what happening. Since it's not my place to say."

"Is it bad?" Kendall asked.

"No it's not bad, it's life changing for her, and our group." I respond, trying to be as discrete as possible.

"Okay, where is she right now?" Camille asked.

"She had business to take care of." I said.

"Oh, with whatever it is, I hope she's okay. If it's life changing, hopefully it's for the better and not the worst." Logan said.

"Yeah and hopefully she has a plan, with whatever it is, because if it influence and impact all of us, hopefully she know what's she doing." Jo said.

"I just wonder what it is, because if it's impact and changes our group, what could it be." Kendall ponders.

"I can reassure you, that the change is for the better, we'll help her with this, and trust me it's amazing news." I said.

I really hope no one is upset with her, or think she's dumb for not thinking. Yes, she's really young, but this happens to anyone, all over the world, everyday. Plus, she doesn't need the stress of rejection of friends. Yes, this wasn't planned, but it wasn't an accident.

**End of James POV**

* * *

**Kenzie POV'**

I don't understand, I really thought the talk was going to go as planned, but it didn't. I don't understand why Jett, wouldn't want to be with our child. Yes, he's working and has this amazing career taking off, but so do I, and I have to be in charge of another life, why can't he. He's going to a lawyer, and is giving me full custody. I don't see why he has to go through all this trouble, when he can just say I don't want to be involved.

I don't want my child, to go through life as I did, being rejected and unwanted. I don't want him/her to think that's the reason why Jett isn't a part of their life, I don't know how to explain this talk when, he/ she is older, but I need to figure it out, and say it as gently as possible.

I call James, because he's the only person I can and want to talk to right now.

"Hello." James answers.

"I need to talk to you alone." I respond.

"Okay I'll be right there." James said, hanging up.

I don't know how much more stress I can take, knowing one of the most important people in a child's life, doesn't want anything to do with his child.

**End of Kenzie-Mae POV**

* * *

**James POV**

I got this urgent call from Kenzie-Mae, I assume that it's about the father, and she wants to tell me everything.

"Guys I got to go." I said, picking up my jacket.

"Why?" The asked.

"I just got this serious call from Kenzie, and it doesn't sound good."

"What happened, we should come with." Kendall insisted.

"Sorry, she wants to talk to me alone, and I don't know, she just said she really needed to talk to me."

"Okay, let us know if we can come up there later, to check on her, and get caught up with everything. " Logan said.

"Will do." I said, rushing out of the pool.

I just hope everything is okay, it sounded urgent and bad, but sometimes she does this, and it's really good news. I don't know what to expect, but I sure do hope that it's good.

I go up to her apartment, and knock on her door, "come in." she says.

I enter her apartment, and I see her on the couch, crying, tears rushing down her face. I hate seeing her cry, like this. I have only seen her cry like this a few times, but I know it's super serious, and that it's not a joking matter.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked.

She cries even more, she must be really hurt, but it doesn't help that she's pregnant, and her hormones, are out of place.

"It's okay just let it all out." I whispered, rubbing my hand up and down her arm, as she lays on my lap, crying her eyes out. Whoever this father is, I'm going to have a few words, and maybe punch him.

**End of James POV**

* * *

**Kenzie-Mae POV**

I can't stop crying, all I keep thinking about is how this child's life is already off to a bad start, and that there's nothing I can do about it. Eventually, I got the courage to stop most of my crying, my face and eyes must be bloodshot red.

"You ready to talk?" James asked.

"I think so." I respond.

"Okay, what happened?"

"So I went to the father, like I said I would, and told him, that I was pregnant. He said congratulation. Then I told him that this child is your's. At first he didn't believe me, then I had to remind him about the night. Then he said, that he wants nothing to do with me or the baby. He's gone to the point, that he's going to a lawyer, giving me full custody, and wants nothing with the baby." I said.

" I can't believe that he wants nothing to do with either of you, guys, he's dumb, he would be lucky to have this precious amazing baby. But you know what it's his lost, I hate to say this, but this child doesn't deserve him in their life. This little baby needs a father they can count on, be there and support them, and get the love the they deserve. I promise you, that this child will get the father they deserve, whether he's biological or not. There is one question." James said.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"Who's the father?"

"Well, you're not going to believe this, but the father is Jett Stetson."

* * *

_**Hey, sorry again, about this chapter being almost two months late, I had tons of homework, but now I'm on summer vacation, and will write way more and post way more. It's another cliffhanger I know, but this story is coming together, and will get more and more intense. **_

_**Please review of what you think of the story so far, what you think is going to happen, and what you think the baby will be, a boy, or a girl, and give name suggestions for the baby. **_

_**I hope everyone night (or day) is going good.**_

_**#HatersGonnaHateRushersGonnaElevate**_

_**#RushersLOVESBTR24\seven  
**_

_**#LiveitBigTime**_


End file.
